Trio Of Three
by LycanthropeSpirit
Summary: Five years after the end of Ib, and with the Promise of Reunion ending, Ib is about to have a whole new adventure, with Garry and Mary tagging along! eventual GarryXIb


The reunion

Five years...I sighed, twirling a pencil in my hand as I stared at another memory drawing. The walls in my room were coated with drawings from my time in the other-world from the art gallery. Garry promised that he would see me again. I trust him, but It's been years. Every night I'm plagued by nightmares from then. Mother and Father tried to help me. But they can't. Only Garry knows what I went through. What WE went through. Then I realised I was absent-mindedly drawing the time when Garry tackled Mary. I can sort-of understand why that person has never left my mind. So many horrific things. I wonder if he's still scared of bunnies?

"Ib?" I turned in my chair to my mother, who looked happy. "There's a girl at the door. She's asking for you." is this one of those attempts for me to socialise? "What have you been drawing this time?" her face turned saddened as she walked to my desk and looked at my most recent piece of artwork. Then her expression was that of shock and surprise.

"Hello? Can I come in?" that voice...I wondered if this day would come.

"Yes! Wait a moment!" Mother called, bustling out of the room excitedly. I sighed and gazed at the three plastic roses on my desk. A red one and a yellow one, both with 5 petals. And a blue one with 10 petals. I'm quite proud of how I made them. "Go on in, she's in her room." acting fast, I grabbed a palette knife from my craft kit and waited behind the door. You're not going to get me this time, Mary.

"Ib? Where are you? I promise I don't mean any harm. And- Whoa." as soon as the blonde stepped into my room she was completely mesmerised by my art. "This is amazing! I wanted to draw stuff like this, but I can only sculpt." I guess I can see if she's a danger or not.

"Mary..." I sighed, slipping the knife into my skirt pocket and walking from behind the door. Strangely, she's grown at least a foot. She looks like a regular fourteen year old. Unlike me, I still look nine.

"Ib! It's so good to see you!" She called, lifting me up and hugging me. "You haven't changed a bit! five years and not one inch of height gained!" I began glowering as she put me down and patted the top of my head.

"Ib?" Father poked his head into my room. "It's time for your counselling." then Mary began fussing about the pictures with her in them. "Who's this?"

"Oh, I'm Mary! Ib's friend!" Father just stood in the doorway, shocked. Mary looked around for a second before unsticking a drawing and walking over to him. "See? There's Ib, Garry and me!" for the past four years, both my parents have taken me to counselling sessions and therapy. They were worried because they thought I would lose my love of art. I don't tell them what happened. That's just for me, Garry and Mary.

"Wait, I've seen that guy somewhere before..." Father hummed, stroking his imaginary beard.

"You probably passed him in the gallery."

"No, it was recent. He was in trouble for avoiding school for four years. He's 18 and having to go to high school in the first year." Father chuckled, patting my head. Wait, he's four years older than me? I thought he was 25 or something. "I'll leave you two to talk. An remember Ib, today is the last day of summer. You start high school tomorrow."

"Hey! Lets go out! There's stuff to do outside!" Mary exclaimed, slapping my drawing onto the desk and running out of my room. Mary-man hands you creased it...

A few minutes later, I was sticking the picture back up when my apparent friend ran in, looking happy. "Come on, Ib! Lets go to town!"

"You mean outside?"

"Nooooooo, lets stay inside and draw towns!" Mary said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Then she grabbed a pencil and paper. "What do you want your town to look like?"

"Fine, let's go outside. Where people stare. Creepily."

"Please, I was a painting. Remember? Lets go!" I barely had time to grab my messenger bag with my outside things before Mary dragged me out of the door and onto the streets. When I looked back, I saw mother, father and the psychiatrist standing in the front garden, looking very pleased.

"I wonder if they will ever figure out you're a painting. That would be an interesting turn of events. 'Mom, dad, I forgot to mention something to you.'" I started acting out the scene in my head when the death grip on my hand loosened. "' My female best friend...is a painting!'" I cried, putting the back of my hand to my forehead dramatically.

"'What? Why didn't you tell us?" my friend acted along in a deep voice, hopefully pretending to be father.

"'I'm sorry. But she wanted me to keep the secret. She said the frame is too small.'" The response that time, was one of being chased down the street. Me, laughing and Mary cursing me in a friendly way. I still don't trust her. But, she seems to be faring well.

"Alright! Alright, stop running!" She collapsed onto a bench, breathing hard. "And you're not even out of breath! How?"

"Practice. A lot of people wanted to get me just so they could pick me up."I smiled, sitting next to the blonde and looking through my bag for something.

"Because you're the size of a 9 year old?" I offered my water bottle which she gratefully accepted.

"Exactly. I've been this height since I was 6." Sighing, I lent back on the bench and closed my eyes. "I guess it's nothing to be worried about."

"The fact that you haven't grown in 8 years? Yeah. No trouble at all." Mary replied, rolling her eyes. I huffed, shoved my water back into my bag and stood up.

"But I'm still adorable. People who's looks change eventually get ugly."

"Pffft, logic. Come on! I wanna see what your town looks like!" and yet again, I was pulled away by Mary. And I continuously got strange looks from my parents friends and people I knew in school. I'm pretty sure Guertena's gallery got less popular after they saw me. If not, I hope nobody looks at that fabricated world painting for too long.

"Hey Ib! Run out of pencil crayons again?" Ah! The art shop!

"Hold up, Mary! Let go!" I grunted, pulling my hand free and running to my favourite art shop. "Hey, Hiro-san! Not yet. But you'll be the first to know if I do."

"I assume that young lass thundering this way is Mary." The man smiled, watching her storm towards me.

"Come on, Ib! You're slow!" She only stopped attempting to pull my arm off when she saw Hiro chucking at us.

"Just as energetic as you told me, Ib. should I hide the dangerous equipment?"

"W-wha?! You told him about what happened?!" She demanded, attempting to pull my arm off.

"Not all of it! I had to say some after he saw my drawings." I called out to her, pulling on her arm. "I just said it was the Fabricated world. And the end of that adventure. About what happened between me, you and Garry." I sighed, Rolling my shoulder to make sure it wasn't dislocated.

"Just one question: how did you get up from being burnt?"

"Oh that's easy. Hiro, was it?" He nodded so she continued. "The bunnies collected my ash then rearranged them in a new frame: I have no idea how, and repainted me. They mispainted one spot." She grumbled, pulling her sock down to show a ring around her ankle that was dark blue. I tried not to laugh but it was hard. "But a few of them gave themselves up so I could be a human."

"Loyalty?"

"Madness." Both Hiro and I chuckled at that last comment. "Anyway, come on Ib! I want to see everything!" I barely had enough time for a goodbye as I was dragged away yet again by my frienemy. Quite a few people stopped to stare, but I brushed it off. I get it a lot. The word of a nine year old being mentally scarred at an art gallery gets around fast.

"Where the hell are we even going Mary? Are you just wandering around aimlessly?" I sighed, after we stopped in the middle of a street.

"Yeah, sort of." She completely stopped, and started to think. Just then, my father's blue car pulled up beside us.

"I thought you girls were walking?"

"Mary keeps randomly stopping." I sighed, pulling her.

"Well come on, then. Your mother has just started dinner." He smiled, rolling the window up. I glared at her.

"Alright, I may have bended reality a little. I'm your sister now." I just facepalmed and climbed into the car with her.


End file.
